


Eigentlich

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, enemies who are also lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marc hates Bernd, he really does. Well, ‘eigentlich’.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Eigentlich

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic quite a while ago. But even though I wrote about so, so many pairings already and even though I only wrote 1k for this fic, Steno stuck with me. Sometimes, I actually manage to keep things short and sometimes, that’s a good thing :D This is a translation of my Steno fic!
> 
> ‘eigentlich’ is a German word that’s untranslatable. Well, there are some translations. But they just don’t express the same thing. In this context, the best translation is “actually, but not really” - but it didn’t fit the summary :D

There are so many things that I hate about you.

I hate the way you pronounce my name. Nice, I understand that you think the é is incredibly funny and that's why you pronounce it long-drawn-out. But someone named Bernd should bite back when it comes to names.  
I hate it when you turn up your nose and you can see that everything around you, including me, is below your level.  
I hate that you're a few days older and keep rubbing this under my nose.  
I hate that you are afraid that if you are gone for a few days, your plants could dry up and then you water them so much that the water remains in the flower pots and the earth starts to stink. It would actually be quite nice that you like plants and that you are really well informed about the species you like. But of course, you have to ruin that again. Just like your plants.  
I hate that dogs love you and not me. Every time we're out and about in town, every dog crossing our way will jump at you, although I crouch down next to you and try to lure them while you do nothing.  
I hate that you keep debating whether to eat Nutella with or without butter. I eat it without, just accept it. I also know very well that whenever you think I'm not looking, you also put the Nutella on your bread without adding butter first.  
I hate that you can't admit that you're scared of spiders and that you come up with a flimsy excuse every time why I should get rid of the spider as soon as possible.  
I hate that even though you made up your mind to stop doing it, you read through every article about yourself and let yourself get pulled down by it.  
I hate that when I just fell asleep you put your ice-cold hand on my stomach to warm it up.  
I hate that you want to analyze my mistakes after every game and that you don't even mean no harm anymore. The other way around you expect the same.  
I hate that you keep buying and eating chewing gum in impossible flavors. Strawberry, raspberry, any kind of mixture ... As soon as you have used up a pack, you are fed up with the variety, but then you buy the next impossible variety. And then you always taste like some kind of artificial fruit.  
I hate that sometimes when we sit on the couch together and watch a movie, you fall asleep on my shoulder and I no longer dare to move.  
I hate that you have absolutely no sense of order when it comes to blankets. You don't make your bed in the morning, you never fold the covers on the couch. It looks terrible and the mattress is cold when we go to bed if it wasn't covered with a blanket.  
I hate that you make jokes about me with your friends.  
I hate that you cried at the airport when I flew to Barcelona to sign a contract there. You said it would be good for you not to see my face for a while and then you just hugged me at the airport and started crying. It would have been difficult enough already to get on the plane.  
I hate that you don't just let me sleep after sex, but always become totally cuddly and clingy. Even though I've got used to being kissed and caressed to sleep. Actually, that's pretty nice.  
I hate that you have to cut an apple into slices and wrap it up before every training session. Most of the time you don't even eat it, you bring it back home and throw it away quite often.

And most of all, I hate that I love you.

I love how you smile in your sleep when you lie next to me.  
I love the way you shudder when my breath brushes your neck.  
I love the way you sometimes reach for my hand and interlock our fingers - sometimes just the little fingers, sometimes all of the fingers.  
I love that you are always honest with me, even if it took some time before you could honestly say that you don't just hate me.  
I love that when I'm sick you give up a hell of a lot of sleep and instead stand in the kitchen to make me tea and prepare various home remedies.  
I love the way you laugh. So exuberant, so free, so loud, regardless of how you look.  
I love the way you step behind me when I stand in front of the mirror and brush my teeth and hug me from behind.  
I love that you keep spontaneously appearing at my doorstep because you suddenly wanted to use the free hours to see me, even though they seemed too short to us when we planned our meetings.  
I love that you not only know when it's my birthday but also know the birthdays of my closest relatives by heart and accompany me to all family celebrations without any grudges.  
I love that when my dog was doing really badly, you didn't pick me up as promised, but instead drove him to the nearest vet and got the doctor to take care of him immediately using your lousy Spanish. Even though you keep emphasizing that you are actually a cat person.  
I love the way you stroke my hair sometimes, completely absent, only with two fingers.

And most of all I love to hate you.

I hate that I'll never be as connected to anyone as you are.  
I hate that nobody will ever be as important to me as you are.  
I hate that I can't imagine my life without you anymore.  
I hate that you of all people have become the most important person in my life.

I hate-love you.


End file.
